neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Helpful hints
This page is for helpful hints for NeoPets players. When these pages refer to something costing or being "free", they are referring to neopoints, not to "real" money. Playing on the NeoPets site is free. The following list of activities on NeoPets will help users win virtual things and neopoints. Freebies Daily or More Often First the free (virtual) stuff... (You can get something for free from each of the following places once a day.) * Tombola - you can go to the Tombola each day to get a surprise: neopoints (np), a gift or nothing * Omelettes - get your daily free omelette * Jelly - get your daily free jelly from jelly world(or as it's called in some parts of the world, jello) * Mystery Island Mystic - the mystic will tell your fortune * Fruit Machine - gives out, neopoints, items or... nothing * Coltzan's Shrine - Coltzan blesses neopets with all kinds of things -- strength, health, neopoints, rare coins, other items or nothing. Visiting doesn't cost anything, So, you might as well try. * Healing Springs - The Water Faerie at the Healing Springs will heal sick neopets for free. She also give out healing potions. You can visit her more than once a day (every 30 minutes). * Soup Kitchen - The soup faerie feeds poor neopets. If you have more than 3,000 neopoints, this will not work for you. * Collect your interest at the bank. The more neopoints you have in the bank, the more interest you can collect. You cannot collect your daily interest after you make a deposit or a withdrawl, so remember to collect your interest first. The other nice thing about the bank is that you can't loose the neopoints that are in the bank to random events. * Underwater Fishing - Take each of your pets fishing, you might get NP's, a book, a fish, or just an old boot! * Advent Calendar - Get free things every day during the month of Celebrating (December). * Free Pepsi for your NeoPet * Free Mirinda for your NeoPet * Deserted Tomb in the ruins of Geraptiku. *7-11 JapanGo here once a day to feed each of your pets a free rice ball. * cereal for your pet One Time Freebies You can visit http://www.neopets.com/sponsors/dragons.phtml and answer B to win 1000 neopoints. As far as we know, you can only use them once per account. Monthly Freebies Once a month you can go to http://www.neopets.com/freebies/index.phtml for 2000 neopoints and some food. Low Cost * Buy your NeoPet a CocaCola for 25 NP Gambles Then, there are the gambles. These cost neopoints, but you can win... WARNING: There is also a risk that your pet could get injured when playing the wheels. Healing potions or the Healing Springs may be used to restore an injured neopet. * Snowager - You can visit the Snowager and try to steal from its pile of treasure more than once a day, but only when it's asleep -- at neotimes 6:00-7:00 am, 2:00-3:00 pm and 10:00- 11:00 pm NST. There is no neopoint cost, but your neopet may suffer temporary health problems, if you wake the Snowager. * Wheel of Excitement - Costs 150 neopoints. Cannot be played more often than once every two hours. * Wheel of Mediocrity - Costs 50 neopoints. * Buried Treasure - Costs 300 neopoints. Can only be played once every 3 hours. * Wheel of Knowledge - Costs 500 neopoints. Once every 24 hours. We are collecting the sayings from the . Please feel free to add any you get. * Scratch Card - Collect or buy scratchcards (600 np at the Kiosk). Go to this site to scratch off 6 of the 9 squares to see if you win anything. (You can buy one card every six hours, in each area.) See the related helpful hints. Other Ways to Earn NeoPoints * Open a Shop * Play Games ( hints) * Tips to Become Rich Other Pages with Helpful Hints The following pages have helpful hints on particular NeoPet topics: * Avatars * Formatting Your NeoPets Pages: NeoHTML, Layout, Look-Up, Look-Ups by 4mickey or just see the items in the Formatting Category. * Related category: PetCare category:help